Too Many Possibles Spoil the Universe
by Allaine
Summary: Drakken steals another “PanDimensional” device, but this time he could accidentally destroy a lot more than the state of Nevada.  Takes place after So the Drama.


Title: Too Many Possibles Spoil the Universe (1/1)  
Author: Allaine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Takes place after "So the Drama".  
Feedback: Some of you have been extremely helpful, and I hope you'll continue to do so. New reader opinions are encouraged too!  
Disclaimers: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Wade, and Dr. Drakken belong to Disney, its television production arm, and the creators and producers of the animated series. I seek no profit from writing this, and expect none.  
Summary: Drakken steals another "Pan-Dimensional" device, but this time he could accidentally destroy a lot more than the state of Nevada.

* * *

"If you'll do the honors, Shego?"

Shego leaned over and, with two swipes from her plasma claws, severed the connector linking their train car from the twelve that preceded it. The other cars slowly fell back, along with thirty or so government agents incapacitated by Drakken's knockout gas - and the three or so who hadn't been incapacitated quickly enough, and were pummeled unconscious by Shego.

"Excellent," Drakken crowed as he turned and went back inside. "Now all we have to do is make our way to the engine car, stop the train, and my hovercar can pick us up. The Pan-Dimensional Osmosis Array will soon be mine!"

"Actually," Shego pointed out, "it already is yours. Possession is nine-tenths of the law, you know."

"Since when did the law ever mean anything to you?"

"Point."

"Anyway, you never know. She couldn't have learned of my plans, but Kim Possible - "

"Somehow did," Kim finished for him as she leapt down from the ceiling, with Drakken still two cars away from his goal.

"With help," Ron added as he joined her.

"I'm thinking this help was about five years younger, has dark skin, and never leaves his bedroom," Shego replied.

"Yeah, well - I held the Kimmunicator!"

"Tell me, Drakken," Kim said. "Was the Diablo scheme last year your one good idea for your lifetime? Because this was kinda obvious."

"You couldn't understand the brilliance - " Drakken began.

"I know," Shego grumbled. "He just Googles the words 'pan' and 'dimensional' and has me steal the search results."

"Shego."

"He doesn't even limit himself to 'dimensional' any more. One time I had to rob a Pizza Hut because their cheese-filled 'pan' pizza crust was 'out of this world'," Shego said sardonically, making question mark gestures with her claws.

"Shego! I'll have you know, that pizza was delicious!"

"I figured that was why you had the tailor let out all your lab coats."

"She - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know, less verbal abuse, more physical." She activated her powers and tackled Kim.

"I suppose you think you can stop me, buffoon?" Drakken sneered, arching an eyebrow.

"Dude, I know you know what my name is! You're just doing that to piss me off!"

"Is it working?"

"No! Okay, yes - look, just give me that!"

"Buffoon buffoon buffooooowww!"

Ron had just slugged him in the jaw. Drakken dropped the device and, unsurprisingly, managed to not only have it land on his foot, but also press several buttons at once.

"Did I just hear something being activated, Ron?" Kim asked with her back to him as she dodged a swipe from Shego and punched her in the side.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "Dr. Tiny Hands dropped the vortex thingamajig."

"It's an array, not a thingamajig," Drakken hissed as he hopped up and down on one foot.

"So we talking about a Rhode Island-sized explosion or a Texas-sized one?" Shego asked. "I'd settle for something the size of Vermont."

"Er - "

"It's not supposed to explode," Kim said. "Unlike SOME people, I read up on things before I agree to protect them."

"So what does it do?" Drakken demanded.

Shego groaned. "Dr. D, for the last time, having a cool name is NOT a good reason to steal something!"

The PDOA bucked and kicked, and it emitted a beam of light that shot past them, creating a black, grainy circle on the wall of the train not unlike the "snow" on a TV screen when the cable was out.

"If that's a black hole," Kim said, "I'm not going to be happy."

There was a spark inside the circle, and three figures suddenly leapt out.

Three figures that looked suspiciously like Kim, Ron, and Shego. Except they looked several years older.

"I thought black holes sucked things IN," Ron said.

"Hm, another Kim Possible and another Shego," Drakken mused. "I suppose that's a fair trade. Shego! I mean, eh, the new one! You, over there! Help me defeat Kim Possible!"

"Excuse me? I have this under control!" the younger Shego said, insulted.

"Excuse me?" the older Shego asked. "I stopped working for you YEARS ago after that mind-control incident! If there's any asses here to be kicked, it's yours!"

"Eep! Shego, protect me from - yourself?"

"Sorry, self-mutilation not in the contract."

The older Shego snarled at Drakken, an evil grin on her face. Her hands lit up with plasma, although oddly, one hand was bathed in black flames. Then she charged. Drakken screamed and ran back the way he'd come.

"I don't suppose you brought any soda," Kim said to Ron.

"Don't worry, we're not clones," the other Kim said.

"Two Kims," Shego muttered. "I'm going to be sick."

"Um, that's not entirely accurate," the older Ron said. He pointed down the train car.

Everyone turned and saw a second hole appear on the ceiling. Another Kim, this one just a year older, fell through but landed feet first.

"Maybe I should be going," Shego said.

"That rules out time travel," the older - oldest - Kim said. "So we must be from alternate universes."

"Alternate universes?" Kim asked.

"Parallel dimensions. Worlds that are like yours and mine, but different."

"That would explain the 'pan-dimensional' part," Ron said.

"So you're me, but you're not me," Kim said. "And neither is she."

"Neither am I what?" the third Kim asked as she came over.

"Clones," the oldest Kim explained.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Uh Wade? We've got a - "

"We're already working on it," Wade told her.

"On what? Wait, we?"

"Yeah, there seems to be six - "

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Right, eight Wades in my room right now," Wade explained. "Pan-Dimensional Osmosis Array, right?"

"Right," Kim sighed. Then she started. "But if there are eight of you there, then why are there only three of me here?"

The older Shego picked this moment to return. "Uh guys? I think you're going to want to see this."

Too confused to go on fighting, everyone - including Shego - followed her into the next car. They found a car containing eight or nine more holes, and a full-scale riot. Kims fought Shegos, Kims fought Kims, Shegos fought Shegos, Rons fought Shegos, Drakkens fought Kims (badly), Drakkens fought Drakkens (even more badly), and every time another set of people emerged from a new portal, they got sucked into the fight.

"What is HAPPENING?" Kim asked. She pointed the Kimmunicator at the melee so Wade could see.

"Hm, looks like Wade Four's theory was right. The Osmosis Array is pulling alternate versions of ourselves into our world, and the rate at which portals are created is increasing. At this rate, there could be thousands of Kim Possibles where you're standing in a matter of minutes."

"And if it's happening where YOU are," Kim said.

"Then it's probably happening all over the world," Wade said. "There's no way our dimension can support this kind of leakage. It could unravel the fabric of space and time!"

"Supreme One all over again," the oldest Kim muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Wade," Kim said, dismissing her alternates, "how do we stop it?"

"Well, Wade Fourteen has a solution, but you're going to need the Array. Where is it?"

"Back in the car we just came from. I'll get it."

The older Ron was looking back into the car the Array was in. "If you can find it," he said.

Kim looked past him. There were fifty people inside that hadn't been there before. "Great," she muttered. "All right, everyone, we'd better all look for the Array. That means you too, Shego."

"Me?" two Shegos asked.

"No, you," Kim said, pointing to the younger one. "Well, actually yes, both of you. I mean - forget it. Just come with me."

The younger Shego shrugged. "Will it make all these Kims disappear?"

"Hopefully, yes."

"I'm in."

Finding and catching the Array turned out to be a chore similar to finding a football in a room filled with rugby players, but eventually the third Kim held up the metal contraption halfway down the railcar. "I got it!"

Kim threw off the Ron that had been trying to bite her with sharp fangs and pushed aside a Shego with a metal arm and a laser where one of her eyes used to be. "There are too many people in here! Get to the roof!"

"Be right there!" Ron called out as he shoved back a love crazed Kim with a Moodulator attached to her forehead.

"So," Shego said to her older self as they waded their way through a pack of ranting Drakkens, "what'd you do after you stopped working for Dr. D?"

"Oh, you know, mercenary work, that sort of thing. Plus Kim and I have been dating for a year now."

Shego stopped. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she said to herself before she started toward the exit again.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that now," Kim was saying at the same time on the roof to the oldest Kim.

"Oh, I would have said the same thing at your age," she replied indulgently. "But believe me, in a few years you might be seeing Shego in a whole new way."

"Yeah, like an orange jumpsuit," Kim muttered. "I'm perfectly happy with Ron, please and thank you."

Speaking of which, Ron and the third Kim were by then the last ones to fight their way out of the train car. "So," Ron asked her, as she continued to clutch the Osmosis Array, "how are things where you come from?"

"Really good," she said. "Ron and I are very happy."

"Booyah!"

"And the world's been a lot more peaceful now that all the main villains are dead."

"That's - what?"

"Well, one night I electrocuted Shego in a radio tower, and I thought to myself, 'Gee, that wasn't so bad.' So I killed the others too, and now it's one big happy. You should really look into it for your world."

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that," Ron said slowly.

"I can kill your Shego now, if you want. Get the ball rolling?"

"You know what, maybe I should go up first. And maybe I should take that for you." He started climbing. "And maybe I should get you on medication," he thought. "Strong medication."

"Ron, you're all right," Kim said, relieved, as he appeared with the Osmosis Array.

"If I can be 'all right' and a 'little squicked out', then yes," he told her.

"You're not the only one. Okay, Wade, I have the Array. What do I do?"

"Well, Wade Thirteen and Twenty-Seven think you should hit the red button twice, and then the blue button three times. Wade Nine and Thirty-Five think you should hit the BLUE button twice and the GREEN button three times. Wade Forty-Two says you should just destroy it before it sucks in any more - "

"Wade!" Kim said. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry."

"And what does Wade ONE think?"

Wade grinned. "I say red once, blue once, and the white button twice. Then cross your fingers."

"The original is always best," Kim said as she quickly followed his instructions. Including the finger-crossing.

"Nothing's happening, KP," Ron said.

"It's happening here," Wade said. "Wade Fifty-Eight and Fifty-Seven just disappeared back into their portals, and the portals are gone too. They must be disappearing in reverse order from when they arrived."

Kim leapt back down between the two train cars and looked around. Sure enough, in both cars the number of people fighting was slowly diminishing. "Wade, you're number One all right."

"Well, first among equals," Wade said proudly.

Climbing back up, Kim smiled at the others. "It's working," she said. "You should all be going home in a minute."

"Good," Shego replied as she looked at the older versions of herself and Kim. They were holding hands and SMILING at each other. "I feel greener than usual."

"So," Ron asked his older counterpart. "If you're not dating Kim where you're from, who ARE you dating?"

"Oh, I've been seeing - "

He winked out, along with the other two, before he could finish.

"Say, um, Shego?" Kim asked, now that they were alone. "Did your other self - "

"Yes, she did," Shego growled. "No, I don't feel the same way either. Yes, let's never speak of it ever again."

"Sounds like a plan."

Someone coughed, and they turned around to find Drakken wheezing as he attempted to climb up with them. "A little - help?"

"Where have you been?" Shego asked.

"I may have - gotten into a slap fight with several versions of myself. It was long, it was hard, but in the end, only I was left standing!" he said proudly.

"Was that before or after they all disappeared?" Shego asked.

"Eh, minor detail."

"Still want it, Drakken?" Kim asked, waving the Array at him.

His eyes went wide. "Uh, no, you can keep it," he whimpered.

"That's our Drakken," Shego sighed.

The End.

Author's Note – Yes, the first Kim, Shego, and Ron to appear via the Osmosis Array are from the Unacceptable Sitch series. The second Kim to appear is just something I made up.


End file.
